


Sorry I'm late, I got stabbed

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, a tiny moment of angst, caring spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Leonard and Spock finally have their first date. But things don't go quite the way they planned.





	Sorry I'm late, I got stabbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weresilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/gifts).

> This is my birthday gift for Ju! It's a bit late but I still hope you enjoy this little ridiculous Oneshot!  
Of course everyone one else reading this: I hope you like what I wrote as well!

Leonard stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. He wore a white dress shirt and tight black trousers. Classic. Too classic for the doctor`s taste. Grumbling he took, nearly tore, the shirt off again.

Jim, who sat on the bed, watching his best friend, snickered. "You know, for someone with so much life experience you are quite nervous because of a simple date. It's adorable, really."

Leonard glared at him before pulling out a new shirt. Dark blue this time. "Dating isn't something I do very often, in case you haven't noticed. Fighting? Sure, no problem. Healing? I am a doctor now and I like it. Yelling at you because you did something stupid again? One of the joyful aspects of my life. But dating? Not really my specialty."

This made the captain snort "You don't say." Then he stood up, grabbed a simple black tie and walked in front of Leonard. "Bones, you two have known each other for how long now? Five years, nearly six. He is one of the people you told your biggest secret. And he still said yes as you stammered out the invitation for dinner. You have nothing to worry about." Jim tried to calm the doctor down while tying the tie around his neck.

Leonard sighed "Well yeah, except that he maybe misunderstood me and thinks this is just a friendly thing and not a date. I already made a fool out of myself when I invited him."

"You being so nervous was cute and I am sure Spock thinks so too if his little smirk was anything to go by," Jim replied easily with a little grin.

The doctor ducked his head in an attempt to hide his blush, which only made Kirk chuckle.

"But honestly," the captain continued, "Spock isn't an idiot. I am pretty sure he figured out that you inviting him to one of the fanciest restaurants in town while we are on earth and being so nervous about it that you actually stutter is an actual date and not just two friends hanging out." 

Again Leonard sighed "I hope so." 

***

"You look quite stunning Spock," Nyota commented with a smile.

The half Vulcan nodded, apparently happy with this "That's what I wanted to achieve and you were a great help Nyota, so thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." she replied, "Also, I am happy that you two are finally going on a date. Nearly the whole crew could see that you were pinning for each other...in your own unique way of course."

Spock was wearing a simple white dress shirt, a blue waistcoat, a blue tie and dark blue suit pants Looking in the mirror, he smoothed his hair a bit before nodding again. 

He turned around and glanced at the clock. 30 more minutes until Leonard should arrive.

***

Leonard quickly made his way to Spock's apartment. He'd left his own quarters quite late. He could only blame himself for this though since he wanted his hair to look perfect for this first date. A failed attempt in his opinion. Jim had assured him he looked just fine as the captain had ushered the doctor out. 

Now in his hurry, Leonard decided to take a shortcut through some alleyways to not come too late.

But apparently, that had been a bad decision. 

Leonard let out an annoyed sigh as three men decided to block his way. Knives in hand, no guns. That, to be honest, actually surprised Reaper. Though he wasn't going to complain.

"Listen, I have no time for this. I have a date and I really don't wanna come too late or get myself dirty…." He told them with a bored expression. 

One of the guys, probably the leader of this little group, grinned at him "Well, I am sorry, but I guess we can't do that." 

***

Spock slowly but surely became nervous. Not the excited kind because of his date but the worried kind. 

Leonard was rarely late, but now it was already 20 minutes after their agreed time and he hasn't even received a comm from the doctor to inform him that he would be late. 10 minutes more and Spock would message Jim before going looking for Leonard.

Finally though, nine minutes later, the doorbell rang. Spock quickly opened the door. A little sigh of relief escaped him as he saw Leonard standing in front of him. Until he noticed that the doctor was half-naked and that there was dried blood.

"I'm sorry I am so late. I got stabbed on my way here. Hadn't time to change clothes." Leonard explained and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. 

"So you decided to just pull your shirt off?" Spock asked, trying his best to keep his voice in his usual neutral tone. Still, he couldn't help but look for more injuries. Of course, he knew that Reaper never stayed dead, that his wounds healed at an incredible pace, but he couldn't help but worry. 

Leonard shrugged "It's ruined anyway. Can I come in and clean myself?" 

Spock stepped aside to let the doctor in. 

"And who did this? Where are they now?" the half Vulcan continued with his questions.

"Just some people, who apparently don't like Starfleet and wanted to kidnap me...with knives," Len replied as he walked towards the bathroom, Spock following him.

Grabbing a washcloth before Leonard could, Spock gently pushed him into a sitting position. 

"This looks more like they tried to kill you." The half Vulcan commented as he started to clean the blood off the doctor. 

Leonard sighed "Well, they got pretty angry when I defended myself."

"Did you...kill them?" Spock asked. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to hear from Reaper, but there was a little part in his mind that actually wished for their deaths, simply because they hurt Leonard. If Spock had doubted how deep his feelings for the doctor were it was definitely clear to him now.

Leonard however shook his head "No, just knocked them out." 

Spock nodded and focused on cleaning the doctor, not knowing what to say. 

"We probably should hurry. We will be late and most restaurants don't like that." Leonard muttered.

Spock looked up at him. He seemed tired. The half Vulcan knew why. Healing so fast could quickly exhaust the body, especially if the Adrenaline of the fight was gone. 

"Cancel the reservation, " he decided, "We can have our date here. I can cook us something."

Surprised Leonard looked at him. "You really don't have to," he stated.

"I want to." Spock easily replied.

***

Leonard decided to take a shower. Neither man cared that this had made Spock cleaning him with the washcloth quite unnecessary. The half Vulcan gave him one of his own shirts to wear, then he went into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Food was nearly done when the doctor came out of the bathroom. Hair damp, the shirt fitting him well and already seeming more relaxed. Spock may have looked at him a bit longer than necessary before focusing back on what he was cooking.

"Do you need any help?" Leonard asked as he walked up to where the half Vulcan stood.

Spock shook his head "I'm nearly done. Just a few more minutes." 

Leonard nodded "Okay. Ah, thanks for the shirt by the way." 

"It was only logical to lend you one. I couldn't let you run around in such a torn one."

"No, but you could have let me run around half-naked. Wasted opportunity Spock." Leonard replied grinning and winked. 

Spock couldn't fight the obviously blush spreading over his cheeks. 

***

After dinner, the two men sat on the couch and watched an old movie. One of Reaper's favourites. 

"Really not how I imagined this evening going, but I won't complain," Leonard muttered.

"Neither will I." Spock admitted, "but to be completely honest with you it wouldn't have mattered what we would have done on this date, as long as we are together."

Surprised and also touched the doctor looked at Spock. "I didn't know you could say such sweet things." he just couldn't help but tease.

The half Vulcan smiled "I believe doctor, there are many things you have yet to discover about me." 

Leonard chuckled "Well, I definitely look forward to this." 

After a short moment of hesitation, Spock took Leonard's hand in his.

Again the doctor looked surprised. "Isn't that kind of making out for a Vulcan?" 

"Do you mind?" Spock asked, "Or would you prefer if we do it the human way?" 

The doctor seemed to consider this for a moment before he shook his head with a smile "No, I quite like it that way." 

With that said, Leonard relaxed further into the couch and half leaned on the half Vulcan.

Spock watched him with a smile. He could feel the giddily happiness coming from the doctor. He didn't feel much different emotions himself though. 

Of course, both men knew that as soon as they are back in space they probably won't have many peaceful moments like these, but they would enjoy every single one they could get.

Until then, they still had a few days they could spend however they wanted. 

  



End file.
